


Mistletoe Mischief

by magnass (PotofCoffee)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/magnass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fairly confident  that the careful manoeuvring of them into such a situation fell under his purview, not hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> For Brande, of course. And for all other Helen/Nikola shippers out there. A very merry Christmas to you all!

  
Christmas at the Sanctuary was always a unique experience, Nikola mused as he made his way to the wine cellar. Helen had always adored the holiday and every year she quite literally decked the halls. Her decorations were tasteful of course but nonetheless incredibly bright and colourful. He loved seeing her at this time of the year, her smile wide as she concentrated on the holiday rather than allowing her myriad responsibilities to control her life. And as she snuck presents for the children under the tree Nikola could see a glint in her eyes rarely witnessed since Oxford.  
She wasn't the only one over taken with Christmas cheer. As he strode along the corridor he could hear Will's warbling voice belting out "all I want for Christmas is you" and when he stuck his head in the doorway of the study from whence the sound emanated was greeted with the disturbing sight of Helen's beloved protege doing a strip tease as he sang, much to the amusement of Heinrich, the Sasquatch, and the snarky pretty one. Numerous beer bottles lay about them and Nikola was glad for their sakes that they were not watching this calamity sober. Shuddering, he extricated himself from the room of horrors and continued his mission. He had a bottle of wine to grab and, if he were lucky, a beautiful woman to find and with whom to share it. 

He frowned upon reaching the cellar door and noting the soft light seeping through the cracks around the doorframe  he was sure he'd turned that off.

When he entered the wine cellar Nikola thanked whatever deities he could think of for his being a vampire—a mere mortal could not have survived the spike in blood pressure he experienced. Inside the cellar stood Helen Magnus: doctor, friend, and permanent fixture on Nikola's Christmas list since the winter of 1884.

She was leaning against one of the wine racks, dressed in a skin tight green dress and red fuck-me pumps that were making Nikola more and more fond of Christmas by the second. In her hand she held a glass of dark red wine—Bordeaux if the scent were any indication though it was difficult to smell anything over the heady scent of her. After taking the time to take her in fully, his eyes lingering as they roved up and down her body, he moved towards her. Grabbing the glass from her hand he took a long sip very aware of the way her eyes lingered on his throat as he leaned his head back. He licked an imaginary droplet of wine from his lips, exulting as she swallowed convulsively. Then she smirked, an infuriating, cocky smile that could rival him at his most devious. Then she cocked her head and glanced above them before returning her gaze to him.

"Well what do you know? Mistletoe". He was pretty sure that was supposed to be his line. In fact, he was fairly confident  that the careful manoeuvring of them into such a situation fell under his purview, not hers. But as his lips captured hers he found he really couldn't care less.

It was tender, sweet even. It was exactly what could be expected from a kiss borne of mistletoe's presence and nothing like he would have expected from them.

Helen pulled back, her cheeks slightly flushed. Nikola tried to kiss her again but she shook her head.

"It only counts for one kiss, Nikola." she reprimanded. He considered that for a second, undeterred by her rejection. Then he looked around, locating the open bottle and quickly grabbed it. With his free hand he gestured her through the door.

"Ladies first".

Confused by his lack of dramatics at her rejection of him she nonetheless took the cue and exited the cellar. Once the door closed behind them Nikola grabbed her hand and walked quickly up the stairs to the first level, dragging a very confused Helen behind him.  He pulled her along straight up to the large double doors of the main entrance. Before she could hit him or ask him what was going on he had her pinned to one of the massive oak doors. With a wicked smile he uttered a single word

"Mistletoe", and slid his lips over hers.

This kiss was nothing like the first. At Helen's gasp of surprise Nikola slipped his tongue into her mouth. He teased her gently, drinking in the taste of Bordeaux on her tongue. Her hands came up to grasp his shoulders, scrambling for purchase as she tried to regain equilibrium, but just as he could feel her steadying herself he pulled back. She tried to kiss him back but he tsked.

“It only counts for one.” Then he walked off. After having gone a few paces Nikola stopped and turned back. "Aren't you coming?"  She caught up with him demurely, as though she had been planning to do so all along. The next time they stopped she was ready for him. The doorway to the kitchen was the next closest location of mistletoe, not that he'd catalogued them all in his mind or anything, and as they reached the dark green sprig it was she who launched herself at him, determined to make the one kiss as good as possible.

They moved from doorway to doorway kissing longer and deeper at each one. By the time they had made it to the second floor they had gotten as far removed from the first kiss as was possible while still clothed.    

Upon reaching the third floor however it was her turn to lead. Grabbing him by the hand she marched off, Nikola trailing behind not sure whether or not to be afraid. When they reached the doorway to her room she kissed him again, pushing him inside as she did so. He pulled back and affected a confused disposition.

"But Helen, I don't understand. There's no mistletoe here".  

“Oh shut up.” She replied, grabbing his tie and using it to pull his face in for a deep kiss.


End file.
